Waveguide optics may be used to transport bundles of light rays, including images, and to alter their angular content. Such optics may offer low cost and high transmission efficiency. Furthermore, a waveguide optic may accomplish a desired optical transformation in a fraction of the space that conventional optics would require. For example, a point-source image can be expanded in a thin, wedge-shaped waveguide to fill a large-format display area, while conventional optics might require the image to be guided through a commensurate depth below the display area. Nevertheless, a waveguide optic may also cause various forms of image distortion, which are undesirable in high-fidelity imaging and display applications.